Destiel at Hogwarts
by deanwinchesterstattoo
Summary: Destiel AU, teenagers in Hogwarts (year 6). Dean is Gryffindor and a beater on the house quidditch team. Castiel is a muggle born who still can't grasp the culture of magic, house Hufflepuff and part of the magical creatures club where he meets Sam Winchester


Dean and Castiel Go To Hogwarts

Destiel AU, teenagers in Hogwarts (year 6). Dean is Gryffindor and a beater on the house quidditch team. Castiel is a muggle born who still can't grasp the culture of magic, house Hufflepuff and part of the magical creatures club. Sam is a minor character, still Dean's brother; he is in his second year at Hogwarts and in house Ravenclaw. He is also in the magical creatures club, which is where he meets the older Castiel. Dean and Cas are assigned as lab partners by Snape in potions class. Originally Hufflepuff took potions with Ravenclaw but there was an altercation between Ron Weasley (best friend of the all-well-known Harry Potter) and the scary Draco Malfoy and now Slytherin takes potions with Ravenclaw.

"Silence," Snape hissed at his 6th year potions class. Everyone instantly stopped talking and settled into their seats. "I have no need to introduce myself to you, I have been your potions professor since you were 11 and if you don't know me I would ask you to leave." Snape lifted his arm and flicked his wand at the door, immediately opening it. Everyone started giggling, but it wasn't because of Snape.

Standing just outside the room, and nearly smacked by the door, was Dean Winchester. Dean was the notorious class clown who was always flirting with any pretty girl he could find. He sauntered into the room while muttering "Sorry Professor Snape," and took his normal seat next to his best friend and beating partner Bobby Singer.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your lateness, Winchester," Snape's lip curled. "Your brother is making far better progress than you in potions. And he is only in his second year." The class laughed, especially the Hufflepuffs. Most of the Gryffindors just ignored Snape; Dean was a popular guy among his housemates.

"Now, I'm sure you have noticed that this house pairing is not normal. There had been too many altercations between Gryffindor and Slytherin and I wanted it to come to an end," Snape walked to the back of the room to the supply closet. "Since your houses are amiable, I would like for you to pair up with a member of the alternate house. Beware, this pairing will be for the entire year, and keep in mind N.E. are this year so choose your partner wisely."

Everybody was immediately on their feet, except for Dean. When it came to class projects, Dean was usually chosen first, especially by the Gryffindor girls. But for some reason, there was nobody asking for him. Even Bobby had gone to pair up with a pretty Hufflepuff girl. He glanced over at the Hufflepuffs and he suddenly knew why. All the girls were fighting to be with a group of, _admittedly attractive_ Dean thought to himself, Hufflepuff guys. He knew one of them, Ezekiel, the seeker for Hufflepuff.

Suddenly, a Hufflepuff boy stood up and awkwardly walked over to the Gryffindor side of the room, looking a little lost. Dean, for some reason, could not take his eyes off him. He stood up and walked over to the lost-looking boy. He was wearing what looked like a trench coat underneath his robes and his bright blue eyes were darting around the room, finally landing on Dean.

"Hello, my name is Castiel," the boy said as Dean approached him. He stuck his hand out, and Dean shook it.

"Dean," he replied. "Partners?"

"Sure," Castiel broke into a smile that seemed to spread across his whole face. The piercing blue eyes that seemed frantic just a few seconds ago were now warm with happiness.

Dean sat down and Castiel sat beside him. Dean noticed that Castiel's cauldron looked ancient.

"Hey man, how old is your cauldron?" Dean said with a laugh. "It looks ancient!"

Castiel looked down at the floor, embarrassed. He wrung his hands together under the desk. "Well, Dean, my father, he purchased it for me. He did not tell me where he got it from, I don't question Father."

"Woah, Castiel, I didn't mean to insult you or anything, I was just won-" Dean's half-assed apology was cut off by Snape.

"Now if you children are done with conversing, maybe we can get to our lesson?" Snape glanced over at Dean's table, he seemed to always direct his insults at Dean. "Today you will attempt to make Amortentia, do any of you know what that is?"

Castiel's hand shot up and Snape called out his name. "It is the most powerful love potion known to wizarding kind, it also smells differently to everybody."

"Very good, Mr. Novak, 5 points to Hufflepuff," Castiel turned to Dean and grinned, looking like a child on Christmas morning. Dean rolled his eyes with a smile, wondering why he had never, in his 5 full years at Hogwarts, met this Castiel.

"Alright, turn to page 285 in your potions book and collect all of your ingredients from the front." Snape waved his wand and suddenly a plethora of ingredients appeared at the table in front of the black board.

"So Cas, can I call you Cas?" Castiel nodded. "Sorry about the cauldron thing. Anyway, let's go get the ingredients."

Castiel stood up and walked to the front, with Dean in tow. Castiel picked up a number of flasks and handed a few to Dean. Dean was surprised at how fast Castiel had read through the list and picked out the ingredients.

"How did you know which ones to get, Cas?"

"It's simple, Dean. I read a complete list of ingredients used in potions over the summer holiday so I would be prepared for this class." Cas cocked his head in confusion. "Why, didn't you?"

Dean laughed. "No, who does that? I just kind of go with the flow, if you know what I mean."

"I don't understand that figure of speech," Cas looked at Dean curiously. "Did you go swimming?"

Dean laughed even harder. "You are really something else, Cas, buddy." He set the ingredients down on the desk. Cas leaned over him and Dean was bombarded with the sweet smell of soap and mint leaves. He almost felt dizzy.

_Damn_, Dean thought to himself. _Why does this guy smell so good to me?_

He brushed it off and settled into his seat, re-opening his potions book. He took his wand out of his robe and placed it on the table, knowing he would need it for this potion only because Castiel's gorgeous grey wand lay on the table.

"What's your wand made of, Cas?" Dean couldn't help himself.

"Ash wood, 14 inches, dragon heart string core," Cas replied.

Dean didn't know what else to say other than "Cool," to which Cas had no reply. He was busy beginning the potion. Dean tried to come up with something else to say, as the silence was becoming awkward, for Dean anyway, Cas appeared content in his work.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do?" Dean tapped Castiel on the shoulder.

"Yes, stir this for 10 seconds and then add this flask, then stir for 14 seconds and then-" Dean interrupted Cas abruptly. "Woah man, slow down!"

"Sorry Dean," Cas looked sheepish as a light red spread across his cheeks. Dean felt a fluttering in his stomach which he attributed to the amount of artificial love being created around him.

Cas continued to mix the potion as Dean handed him various things that he asked for periodically. Dean watched as Castiel worked so methodically, how he did everything right down to a T, stirred to the second, measured to the hundredth of a gram. Instead of the usual annoyance the consumed Dean when his younger brother Sam took his sweet time doing anything, he was mesmerized by the absolute accuracy in Cas' work.

"Surprisingly Winchester and Novak are on their way to creating a decent Amortentia potion," Snape quipped from behind them as he watched Dean grind salt from the dead sea in his mortar and Castiel adding half a lizard tail to the potion. Cas turned to smile and thank Snape.

Shortly after Snape left to attend to Bobby's potion exploding, Cas declared the potion complete.

"Well nearly complete," Cas corrected himself curtly. "The potion must sit for 24 hours before it is complete. It is like wine, the longer it sits, the more pungent it will be. But for now you can smell it."

Castiel pushed the ancient cauldron gently towards Dean. Dean hesitated.

"Why do I want to smell this, Cas? It probably smells gross!" Dean wrinkled his nose. A smile tugged at the corner of Cas' mouth.

"Because it smells like what you are most attracted to, Dean. Smell it!" Castiel urged him.

Dean rolled his green eyes and leaned towards the smoking potion. He wafted his hand over top of it and was struck by an odour that nearly knocked him off his chair. All he could smell was apple pie, motor oil and a hint of…sweet soap and mint leaves?

Dean jerked his head back with a confused look on his face. Cas looked at him curiously.

"Is everything okay Dean?" Cas touched Dean's arm gently. Dean pulled away almost immediately.

"Uh…yeah..ye-yeah I'm fine," Dean stuttered. "Just thinking."

Snape dismissed the class shortly after, and Dean collected his things and darted out of the room, not stopping even when Cas called after him.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Dean thought to himself as he hurriedly walked to the common room. _He's a dude! Why was what I smelled on him, what I smelled in the Amortentia?_

Dean muttered the password to the Fat Lady, who swung open and let him in. He was suddenly ambushed by Bobby who snuck in behind him.

"Hey, why'd you run outta there so fast? Looked like you saw a ghost," Bobby laughed, knowing full well that during the summer Dean and his brother and father were hunters.

"Very funny, Bobby," Dean glared at his best friend. "Just uh, wanted to be sure I could get my stuff on time for quidditch practice."

"You, on time for something? Look man, if you don't want to tell me that's fine," Bobby feigned being wounded, throwing a hand over his chest and making crying noises. Dean shoved past him.

"Shut up Bobby, grab your damn broom and let's get to practice."

Across campus, Castiel was in the Hufflepuff common room picking up his cat, Meg, who he named after an old girlfriend, for his magical creatures club meeting. She was a mean, black cat who only really tolerated Cas. As he picked her up, she hissed.

"Meg!" Cas scolded her lightly. He scratched her between the ears just the way she liked it, and she began to purr. He nuzzled his face into her fur and sighed. As he began to walk towards the magizoology room, he started thinking about Dean Winchester, the boy he had partnered with in potions.

_He was so cagey, why was he acting like that? I wonder what he smelled in the Amortentia. Probably one of his ex-girlfriend's perfumes and now he's all confused about which pretty girl he is infatuated with. Ugh why does he have to be so cute with his bright green eyes and his sarcastic smile and the way his jaw muscle jumps when he concentrates and how confident he is…_ Cas' thought trailed off. He knew that Dean had never noticed him before, and why would he? First of all Cas was A GUY. Dean was obviously into girls, as he always had one draped on his arm. There weren't many gay guys at Hogwarts, unfortunately for Castiel, but that didn't stop him for pining after straight ones.

Cas walked into the magizoology room with Meg in tow and sat in his regular seat. She sat contentedly in his lap as he scratched under her chin, both waiting for more students to trickle in. Suddenly Meg's back arched and she began to growl, Cas looked towards the door and saw a skinny kid with hair flopping in front of his eyes. He didn't have a pet that Meg would be offended by, nor did he look the least bit intimidating.

"Meg! What is the matter with you?" Cas tried to calm her down, but to no avail. She hopped of his lap and went to brood in the corner. Cas wondered what that was all about, so he went to go talk to the kid, who had just taken a seat by himself.

"Hello, my cat didn't seem to like you for some reason," Castiel was never a good ice breaker. "My name is Castiel."

"Sam Winchester," the kid glanced up at him through his hair, looking apprehensive. Cas sat down uninvited.

"Winchester? I think I'm partners with your brother in potions, Dean?" Castiel persisted.

"Yeah that's my brother, unfortunately for you," Sam didn't even look at Cas this time.

Castiel was going to question why this situation was unfortunate when Hagrid walked in, carrying eggs that appeared ready to hatch. Cas took a seat next to Sam and coaxed Meg over to him. Meg was not happy about this relocation. The whole time while the half-giant was gushing to the room of students about his soon-to-be Fwooper hatchlings, Sam was furiously writing. Castiel glanced at his paper and saw that he was making a profile of this magical bird.

_Wow_, Castiel thought. _This child is very interested in magical creatures. But why is he taking notes, this wasn't _Care of Magical Creatures…

The rest of the meeting flew by in a feathery blur as Castiel pondered over the weirdness that was the Winchester brothers. After Hagrid and his newborn Fwoopers had left, Cas turned back to Sam.

"What did you mean when you said it was unfortunate for me to have been paired up with your brother?" Castiel furrowed his brow. Sam choked out a laugh.

"He is probably the worst lab partner to have. He's impatient, impulsive and irritating. How did you not kill him in the first 5 minutes?" Sam looked at Castiel, obviously waiting for agreement.

Castiel was a little taken aback; Dean was none of those as far as he could tell. "I hate to disagree, but Dean was great! He just watched me as I made Amortentia, handing me whatever I needed. The only strange thing about him was how he bolted as soon as Snape dismissed us."

Sam rolled his eyes. "My brother isn't the most polite, probably had to go to quidditch practice or something. Anyway, I need to study for potions myself. It was nice to meet you Castiel."

Sam collected his papers and hurried out of the room. Castiel on the other hand sat for a moment, absentmindedly petting Meg until she got irritated and nipped him.

"So Meg," Cas looked down at his cat. "How do you feel about quidditch?"

"DEAN!" Bobby shouted from his broom as he swung his bat at the bludger.

Dean spun around and located the quaffle. It was in the hands of Dean Thomas, wearing the opposite colour robes. Dean (Winchester) loved messing with the other Dean; almost as if he was trying to prove who the better Dean was on the team. The Gryffindor's were scrimmaging in practice.

"You're going down, Thomas," Dean whispered to himself. He began to swing his bat in circles as the bludger was approaching him very, very quickly. The bludger made contact with the propeller that Dean was in control of and went flying. Directly into the quaffle, sending it spiraling to the ground.

"Dammit Winchester," Thomas bellowed. "I hate it when you get me in your sights"

Dean grinned as Madam Hooch blew the whistle around her neck, signalling the end of practice. He pressed the front of his broom down and began to take a nose dive. This was a custom; he loved the adrenaline rush he got as he rushed towards the ground. He pulled up just before reaching the pitch and just grazed the sand, finally ending on his feet in a run. Bobby landed beside him in the same fashion laughing.

"Nice beat, Dean," Bobby clapped him on the back. "You gotta teach me how you're so accurate with that bat move!"

Dean was about to give his best friend a smug reply but was distracted by someone waving at him from the stands. "Um yeah man sure, look I gotta go talk to someone. I'll catch up with you in the common room later."

Dean didn't wait for a response. He hopped on his broom and flew up to the stands, landing right beside Castiel.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said with a smile.

"Hey Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean put down his bat and broom and took a seat next to his potions partner. The Gryffindors had cleared off the field and Ravenclaw was beginning to set up for their scheduled practice. It wasn't unusual for people to watch practices, but it was kind of strange to watch another house.

"I met your brother in magizoology club today, he told me you were at quidditch practice. So I decided to come by and say hello. You ran so quickly out of potions, we never got to talk…" Castiel trailed off, realizing he was beginning to ramble.

Dean felt the same butterflies from earlier except this time, he had nothing to blame it on. _What the hell is going on with me. I LIKE WOMEN. _Dean briefly pondered as he tried to think of what to say in return.

"Huh, didn't know Sammy was in that club. Probably useful though," Dean shrugged his shoulders, as if he was trying to shake this feeling that was building in his gut.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow. "What could that be useful for?"

"Oh, right, you don't know," Dean shook his head as he began to blush. "During holidays, my dad takes me and Sammy on his hunting trips. He works as a hunter with the ministry, hunts down any illegal supernatural activity, like a werewolf that killed a muggle or something."

Castiel's eyes widened. "That sounds really dangerous, Dean. I hope you don't get hurt. Your dad shouldn't put you in that position." Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Usually Dean is the first one to stand up for his father; he never lets anyone berate him, not even Sammy. But right now, all that Dean could think of was how caring Castiel sounded. Well, that, and the warm feeling of Castiel's fingers. It took all of Dean's self-control not to lean into the touch. His heart was racing.

_What is this guy doing to me? Am I actually ATTRACTED to him?! _Dean thought to himself, thoughts racing as fast as his heartbeat. _I kind of feel like kissing him right now. That just sounds so wrong. What am I doing? This is a GUY. But he's so sweet and interesting. Not to mention cute…_

As Dean mulled over his thoughts, Castiel was watching his face. Dean was the kind of boy who wore his emotions plain and easy to read. It was obvious that he was fighting a war inside his head. Could it be possible that Dean was actually interested? Castiel began to blush. At that moment, Dean looked up at him and smiled.

Castiel's face returned to its earlier brow furrow. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well nobody has ever really cared about what I do with my dad. All my ex-girlfriends just thought it was something that guys did and all my friends just think that I'm a badass. But the truth is I am scared. I'm scared that Sammy is going to get hurt, or that I'm going to get hurt and then who will take care of my brother?" Dean trailed off with a pained look on his face.

Castiel had never seen Dean look like that. He just wanted to hug him and tell him it was going to be okay, but he just didn't know how. Castiel moved the hand that was on Dean's shoulder to his face. Cas pulled Dean's face so that they were looking into each other eyes. Dean leaned forward quickly and gave Cas a quick peck on the lips.

Dean pulled away and stood up. "Oh my god, I'm- What- I-I can't believe I just did that, this isn-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Castiel was on his feet and had him pinned against the wall of the stands. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me," Castiel said with a serious look on his face.

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Castiel was too quick. Cas had his lips on Dean's in an instant. Cas kissed him just like he had imagined doing, back when Dean didn't know he existed. Dean's lips were soft as Cas pressed into him. Cas couldn't help but let a moan escape into Dean's mouth.

Dean moved quickly and moved so it was Cas that was pinned against the wall. Dean looked him in the eye and licked his lips slowly, Cas bit his lip hard while trying not to grab Dean and pull him back in. Dean lifted up his hands to cup Cas' face, feeling his short stubble against his fingertips. Dean leaned in slowly.

The kiss began soft and slow but quickly turned urgent as Cas' hand that was at his side slipped around Dean's waist and pulled Cas closer. Dean broke away from the kiss and moved his lips to Cas' neck, kissing and biting strategically. Cas' dug his fingernails into Dean's back and Dean moaned into Cas' neck.

"Do you like that?" Cas asked huskily.

Dean replied by kissing him hard on the mouth while pressing himself into Cas. Dean moved one hand from Cas' face and put it on his waist. Pulling slightly away, Dean moved his hand to Cas' crotch, feeling his growing erection. Cas immediately stood straight up, slightly taken aback. Dean's eye's widened.

"Is-is this okay?" Dean said in a small voice.

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is quite okay, but I think you forgot where we are."

Dean looked around and got his bearings, remembering that they were on the stands of the quidditch pitch, with Ravenclaw practicing.

"We don't really need an audience do we?" Cas grabbed Dean's hand.

"No, we don't." Dean smiled. "I bet we can find somewhere in the castle that is a little quieter."

And like that, Dean and Castiel walked back to Hogwarts, half running, in a hurry to pick up where they left off. Dean didn't even have a second thought the next time he placed his lips on Cas'. For the first time in his life, something felt right. And he wasn't going to question it.


End file.
